Trap
by airi shirayuki
Summary: Jantungku selalu berdebar saat berada di dekat sahabatku. Tapi, tak mungkin ini jatuh cinta, kan? Aku tak mau mengakuinya. Itu karena dia cewek! / "Nee, bagaimana kalau aku bukan cewek?" / "Ha?" / PENGUMUMAN
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Trap**

 **airi shirayuki**

* * *

.

Akhirnya...selama 7 bulan hiatus Ai balik lagi! Yeeyy! *tebar bunga*.

Ada kabar baik dan buruk.

Kabar baiknya Ai sekarang punya laptop baru, jadi Ai bisa ngelanjutin dan nge- _publish_ lagi dengan bebas! Ohoho!. Kabar buruknya Ai naik ke kelas 12 yang artinya fokus belajar dan gak bisa terlalu fokus nge-fic QAQ maafkaann…

Sementara Ai ngelanjutin fic-fic Ai yang belum kelar Ai pingin banget ngeluarin ini fic. Ide fic ini menghantui Ai setiap saat… _horror_ banget deh… *ba dum tss*

Maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita atau yang lainnya karena fic ini murni dari otak Ai. Btw Ai udah lama banget gak liat fic-fic di fandom Vocaloid karena sibuk mengembara di fandom lain.

Yosh, dimulai dari chapter pendek dulu!

* * *

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Jantungku selalu berdebar saat berada di dekat sahabatku. Tapi, tak mungkin ini jatuh cinta, kan? Aku tak mau mengakuinya. Itu karena dia cewek! / "Nee, bagaimana kalau aku bukan cewek?" / "Ha?"**

 **.**

 **RATE**

 **T**

 **.**

 **CHARA**

 **Rin Kagamine**

 **Lenka** **Len Kagamine**

 **.**

 **GENRE**

 **Friendship / Romance**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Keliatannya sih Yuri tapi aslinya gak kok *kayaknya* tenang aja…**

 _ **Beware - Trap alert**_

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Vocaloid bukan punya Ai!**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

 **.**

 **Rin PoV**

Kuhela napasku kembali. Sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya. Tanganku yang masih menopang daguku tampaknya semakin dingin mengingat musim dingin telah datang beberapa hari yang lalu.

Langit diluar jendela semakin kelabu, seperti hatiku saat ini. Satu hal yang selalu kuingat saat langit mendung, jemuran di rumah belum keangkat. Secara, hidup mandiri emang ada tantangannya, kayak iklan-iklan terjun payung atau panjat tebing. Tapi ini dalam artian beda. Hidup mandiri itu, angkat jemuran sendiri, masak sendiri, tidur sendiri, ngomong sendiri, dan semuanya dilakukan sendiri. Apalagi yang jomblo. 'Lu hidup sendiri terus jomblo? Kelar idup lo'. Ini nge-jleb banget mengingat aku sebangsa dengan spesies itu.

Tapi ada yang berbeda beberapa hari ini. Selain berstatus jomblo dan hidup 'mandiri' alias mandi sendiri, kayaknya aku mulai gak waras. 99,99% terbukti bahwa aku jatuh cinta, 00,01%-nya gila. Kenapa ada 'gila'nya? Ya jelas saja karena orang yang kusukai itu cewek! Apalagi sahabat sendiri!. Aku tak percaya!

"Rin-chan, ngelamun?" Panjang umur dia. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap alisnya. Jujur, aku yang sekarang tak bisa menatap matanya. Mata sahabatku yang terlalu indah untuk dipandang.

Ya, namanya Lenka. Aku bertemu dengannya saat kelas 1 SMA dan sekarang kami sudah kelas 2. Pertama berkenalan dengannya saat hari pertama sekolah yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan. Kami mulai mengobrol dan lama-kelamaan menjadi dekat sekali.

Lenka tergolong anak yang cantik dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan matanya yang bisa membuat para kaum hawa gigit meja. Sekilas dia tampak maskulin, dia juga ahli bela diri dan kuat. Aku tak menyangka anak secantik dia bisa menggulingkan kapten judo di sekolahku. Dia juga pintar, tapi kalau soal nilai dia masih di bawahku.

"Gak, lagi gigit meja."

"Oh…" Lenka menggeret kursinya ke mejaku dan menyabet jus jeruk kotakku.

"Hei! Jangan jus jerukku lagi!"

"Ohohoho…pertahananmu melemah, Rin-chan!" Terdengar suara yang tak ingin kudengar dari kotak oranye itu.

"Kau…menghabiskannya…..lagi…"

"Ehehe, _gomen_!"

Dan siang kelabu itu berubah menjadi kejar-kejaran antara sepasang sahabat.

* * *

.

"Rin-chan, pulang bareng yok!"

"Ogah!" Lenka menggembungkan pipinya. Lucunya.

"Aku tunggu di depan ya!" Aku hanya mengacungkan jempolku tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Satu hari lagi pulang bersamanya.

Rumah Lenka dekat dengan rumahku. Walau begitu, dia selalu tidak memberitahu dimana letaknya. Ya namanya juga privasi. Mungkin dia gak mau ada maling atau _alien_ yang datang ke rumahnya sampai merahasiakan lokasi rumahnya. Gak apa-apa. Aku tahu dia populer banget di komplek rumahnya. Palingan om-om tetangga sebelah juga mesti nyariin dia.

Kagak, bercanda.

"Ya udah ya Rin-chan, besok jangan bolos!"

"Kamu ya juga hati-hati kalau ketemu om-om tetangga"

"Jiaah….lupa ya sama pukulan kemarin?"

"Iya-iya, bintang judo sombongnyah. Hati-hati!" Aku melambaikan tanganku kepada Lenka. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **Rin PoV end**

* * *

.

"Huh, demi apa aku diganggu om-om tetangga, tante-tante sih iya!" Suaranya yang semula tinggi menjadi rendah seketika. Wig honey-blonde panjangnya ia lepaskan dan tangannya mengacak-acak rambut 'asli'nya yang pendek. Rencana 'jaga Rin selamat sehat _wal a'fiat_ sampe rumah' kembali sukses.

"Sampe rumah harus cuci muka bersihin _make-up_ …"

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Sampe sini dulu. Aneh? Jelek? Masukkan kritik saran dan sebangsanya di kotak _review_!

Dilanjutkan apa tidaknya terserah _readers_!

 _Review, please_?


	2. Chapter 2 : Confusion

**Trap**

 **Airi shirayuki**

* * *

.

 **SUMMARY**

 **Jantungku selalu berdebar saat berada di dekat sahabatku. Tapi, tak mungkin ini jatuh cinta, kan? Aku tak mau mengakuinya. Itu karena dia cewek! / "Nee, bagaimana kalau aku bukan cewek?" / "Ha?"**

 **.**

 **RATE**

 **T**

 **.**

 **CHARA**

 **Rin Kagamine**

 **Lenka** **Len Kagamine**

 **.**

 **GENRE**

 **Friendship / Romance**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Keliatannya sih Yuri tapi aslinya gak kok *kayaknya* tenang aja…**

 _ **Beware - Trap alert**_

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Vocaloid bukan punya Ai!**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Confusion**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rin PoV**

Hari ini aku memandanginya lagi. Dari jauh. Tak apa, bukan? Dia kan sahabatku, iya..sahabat cewekku. Yang sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Uwaa! Sudahlah!. Mungkin itu karena aku terlalu sayang dengan sahabatku sampai-sampai aku suka padanya. Suka dalam artian…cinta. Tidak, kewarasanku mulai dipertanyakan lagi. Papi, mami, maafin Rin yang tiba-tiba suka sesama jenis begini. Rin gagal sebagai anak kalian…

Hari ini aku tidak bisa mengobrol dengannya karena dia sibuk dengan latihan judonya. Besok sekolah kami ikut turnamen judo dan kebetulan bulan ini diadakan di sekolah kami. _Chance!_ Aku bisa melihatnya bertanding!. Yah…walaupun hari ini aku tak bisa pulang bersamanya.

 **Rin PoV end**

* * *

.

 **Normal PoV**

Keesokan harinya…

Turnamen judo antar SMA diadakan siang nanti. Tentu saja Lenka tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena harus bersiap-siap. Tapi, bagi Rin itu tak apa-apa karena dia menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Lenka. Ia pun mengeluarkan hpnya diam-diam dan menuliskan pesan singkat untuk Lenka.

' **Istirahat nanti ke taman sebentar ya'**

Yang tidak lama kemudian dibalas, **'Ya'**

.

* * *

" _Sorry_ , lama ya?" Tanya Rin sambil berlari kecil ke arah cewek yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon bringin *biar greget*.

"Iya lama banget, ngapain aja lu? Bersihin kloset?"

"Gak, habis diomeli guru gara-gara ketahuan nempelin permen karet di kursi guru!"

"Ciee, di _notice_ guru ciee. Terus ngapain manggil ke sini?" Rin duduk di samping cewek itu dengan senyum bangga.

"Karena kamu mau baku hantam nanti…"

"Baku hantam njir…bahasanya.."

"Jadi aku bawain bekal banyak! Udah cepet dimakan!" Rin mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari balik tangannya dan muncul makanan dari dalam kotak *ajaib*.

"Ini gak ada racunnya kan?"

"Sudah di cek IT* dan I*B gak ada racun murni 99,99% aman!"

"00,01%nya?"

"Rahasia. Ayo makan!" Dan akhirnya rencana Rin 'makan bareng si dia di waktu kepepet' lancar jaya.

* * *

.

"Lenka nanti jangan lupa doa dulu biar gak kena azab"

"Iya"

"Jangan lupa bawa payung"

"Emang hujan?"

"Cuci tangan yang bersih"

"Lu kira mau makan?"

"Siapin uang"

"Mau ngapain?"

"Jagalah hati, jangan kau kotori"

"Malah nyanyi!" Lenka memukul kepala Rin pelan. Yang dipukul malah ketawa. Sarap.

"Berjuang ya, Lenka. Kalo kalah utangmu harus lunas hari ini"

"Kamu deh yang punya utang…"

" _Jaa_! Aku nonton di bangku penonton lho! Kalo kalah aku jampi-jampi kamu! _Fight_ o!" Rin berlari ke bangku penonton sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kayaknya aku harus menang kalo sudah gini ya.."

Dan akhirnya Lenka menang.

.

* * *

"Ciee yang menang ciee.."

"Ya…itu mungkin gara-gara aku gak mau dijampi-jampi kamu, aku tahu kakekmu mantan dukun.."

"Ehehee…gak papa, yang penting Lenka sudah menang!" Seru Rin. Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Mendengar kata-kata Rin membuat Lenka tersenyum misterius.

"Tapi, kamu memang kuat ya…banyak yang nge-fans kamu lho!. Bahkan cewek-cewek pun bisa jatuh cinta padamu!" Yak Rin. Itu kamu.

"Haah…, seandainya Lenka itu cowok, mungkin ceritanya bakal beda ya…" Rin menggumam sambil menghela napasnya. Lenka yang mendengar gumamannya terdiam sebentar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Rin berhenti dengan bingung.

"Jadi kamu berharap aku cowok, begitu?" Tanya Lenka tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Nggak-gak-gak! Lagian gak mungkin kan? Lenka kan cewek! Aku cuma bilang seandainy-" Tiba-tiba Lenka menarik tangan Rin, membuat Rin kehilangan keseimbangan dan membentur badan Lenka.

"Uwaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Len..ka…" Wajahnya ia angkat ke atas. Hidung mancung Rin hanya berjarak 2 cm dari hidung cewek yang menangkapnya erat. Mata Lenka menatap lekat-lekat padanya. Mata yang indah. Walaupun berbeda sedikit, Lenka lebih tinggi dari Rin.

Jika dilihat baik-baik, wajah Lenka bukannya cantik melainkan mengarah ke 'maskulin'. Lebih tepatnya adalah wajah seorang pria yang tengah serius menatap sesuatu di depannya. Mata Lenka terlihat kuat dan serius. Jantung Rin semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

Tapi,

Waktu terasa berhenti untuk mereka.

Rin tak bisa menggerakkan badannya karena terpesona oleh wajah sahabat yang di'suka'inya. Rin terlalu terpesona sampai-sampai wajah yang dipandanginya juga mulai memunculkan rona-rona merah.

Seketika lamunan itu buyar ketika Lenka angkat bicara, " _Nee_ , bagaimana kalau aku bukan cewek?"

"…..ha?"

 **TBC**

* * *

.

Ai Cuma ingin tanya, **readers pilih update seminggu sekali tapi chapternya gak panjang atau update agak lama tapi chapternya panjang?.** Beri masukan di review ya!

* * *

Balas review

 **.**

 **Lukanyan14**

 **Udah update! Jajaaanngg!**

 **Arigatou! Iya emang, lagian itu masih prologue jadi pendek *teehee***

 **Arigatou sudah review!**

 **.**

 **Mireine Neiko**

 **Uwaa makasiih! w)/)) ini udah update! Btw kasih saran tentang pertanyaan Ai kalo bisa ya, haha!**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **Ini udah lanjuut! Makasih dukungannya! :3. Hng…kalo sarah ngeliat Lenka itu cowok ya gak keliatan yurinya kok! Ohoho…soal tugas jaga Rin sih…..baca aja sendiri :P *ditampar***

.

Sekali lagi _minna_ , pertanyaan Ai buat update seminggu pendek apa lama panjang bisa dijawab di review! _Sankyu!_


	3. PENGUMUMAN

**! ANNOUNCE PENTING [PAKE BANGET] !**

* * *

Haloo… di sini Ai!

" _Ai, fic yang lain mana lanjutannya?"_

" _Thor, tanggungan fic lainnya mana?"_

" _Thor, hiatus lama banget, masih hidup lu?"_

" _Thor, terangkanlahh"_

Oke bruh Ai akan jelasin, jadi gini…*merapat*

Ai masuk ke FFn dan menjadi author pada tanggal 14 Agustus 2010 dimana Ai saat itu masih SMP dan masih bau kencur *abaikan*. Masa-masa Ai menjadi author yang aktif (karena mesti nganggur dan gak punya kerjaan apa-apa) *nangis terharu*.

Sekarang, hampir bertepatan tanggal 14 Agustus 2017 yang mana **ANNIV 7** **TH** **AI DI FFN!** *tebar confetti*

YUHUUUUU! WIIIIIII! UOOOOOO!

 **Ai sangat menghargai para readers yang sudah membaca dan mendukung Ai selama 7 tahun ini. TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYAA! AI CINTA KALIAN!.**

* * *

 **[Untuk memperingati 7 tahun ini, Ai memberikan satu fic baru + update fic-fic Ai yang lain]**

 **List update :**

 **\- Seberkas Cahaya Hitam** _special 7_ _th_ _anniv_ {14 Agustus 2017)

 **\- Trap ch. 3** (15 Agustus 2017)

 **\- Fated Idol ch. 6** (16 Agustus 2017)

 **\- My Baka Hime ch. 7** (17 Agustus 2017)

* * *

" _Thor, kok gak update semua ficnya author aja sekalian?"_

Sa ae lu botol kecap.

Ternyata disaat liburan kuliah 3 bulan pun author masih sibuk ha ha haa…

"…"

Maka dari itu, Ai hanya bisa update 3 fic + 1 fic baru dan rilis sesuai tanggal yang ditentukan kalau tidak halangan. Terima kasih!

.

 _ **Airi shirayuki**_


End file.
